pohon
by airkeyan
Summary: "menanam pohon adalah sebuah kebaikan. Sepertinya kau harus senang bila ada orang yang menyuruhmu melakukan kebaikan"sekilas wajah mereka kembali terlihat dibenaknya menyisakan sebuah goresan didalam hatinya. membuat lingkaran kelam diperasaannya"kau harus bertanggung jawab tuan"


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romencehurt/comfort

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

-pohon-

Malam tidak pernah sekelam ini, pikir gadis bersurai pendek tersebut. Ia berdiri diantara teman-temannya yang sudah terkapar. Kunainya digenggam dengan kuat. Siapa yang menyangka, misi pengejaran yang ia pimpin akan berakhir seperti ini.

Hijau rerumputan berganti dengan merah darah. Gadis itu tetap fokus, tak memperdulikan bau amis darah yang terus menusuk indra penciumannya. Darah itu bermunculan dari lima rekannya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"sepertinya mereka salah, memilihmu sebagai ketua" ucap si buronan. Pria parubaya itu menerawang Kurotsuchi dengan tatapan rendah"Lihat darah itu. Lihat kulit mereka yang mulai memucat. Coba kau bayangkan betapa dinginnya kulit mereka"tunjuknya.

"kau berpikir mereka mati karna kesalahan mereka sendir, bukan"pria tersebut menyeringai"tak perlu mengelak, aku tau pikiran egoismu. Mereka meregang nyawa karna kau terlalu lemah sebagai ketua"

Kurotsuchi berdecak, ia memaku untuk sejenak. Penilaiannya sangat tepat. Gadis tersebut sedikit menoleh, menatap bawahannya yang bercucuran cairan berwarna merah gelap, salah. Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah sahabat cucu tsucikage tersebut

"bahkan sekarang, kau hanya di-"

katon goukakyuu no jutsu

Bola api raksasa bergerak kearahnya. Menyela apa yang ingin ia utarakan. Mengelak sudah tidak mungkin, bola raksasa itu terlalu cepat

Blar

Siburonan terbakar. Tak luput, beberapa pohon rindang dibelakangnya. Kurotsuchi tersungkur setelah itu. Hawa panas semakin terasa. Lidah-lidah api itu sekarang hanya berjarak satu meter dari tubuhnya

"Hei... Kenapa kau membakar dirimu sendiri "Teriak nyaring seorang ninja bersurai pirang, yang sedang berlari dengan nafas yang hampir habis

"aku kehabisan chakra"

"Hah!?"

"aku kehabisan chakra"

Gadis itu semakin berkeringat-entah ketakutan atau memang ia kepanasan- Kurotsuchi menekuk tubuh. Sangat nyata dari wajahnya, ia kesakitan.

"do...doto-"

Kepalanya terplanting. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Irisnya yang kelam tak terpancar lagi diparas konoichi Iwa tersebut.

Tepat waktu. Pemuda itu sukses mendekap kurotsuchi. Angin malam mempercepat api. Pemuda itu membuat bola biru ditangan kiri dan diarahkan kepada api. Ia berharap jurusnya dapat menghentikannya.

Mencoba memperlambat api tapi malah membuatnya semakin besar. Idiot dan tolol atau bahkan bisa dibilang bodoh. Niatnya menyelamatkan seseorang justru membahayakan pemuda itu sendiri

Pemuda itu mengerinyit kesal. Suara gigi yang beradu terdengar jelas dari ninja tersebut. Api yang menjilat mulai menjalar dibadan pemuda tanpa nama tersebut.

.

.

.

"ugh!"Kurotsuchi terbangun diatas sebuah kasur. Ia melihat tiga sosok berpakaian putih tengah mengelilinginya. Kostum yang tak asing

"Yup, dia sudah sadar"

"syukurlah"

"senang melihat anda kembali nona"

Segaris senyum terlukis disudut bibir gadis tersebut."dimana aku"

"kau dirumah sakit"

"bagu-"

"Konoha"potong salah satu perawat bersurai pink sebahu

APA?! Ia terlihat speachless. Mengingat Konoha masih punya masalah dengan desanya yang tak kunjung usai"Sekarang kau harus beristirahat. Baiklah,kami akan meninngalkanmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja."

Tak ada pilihan. Terjun kedalam alam mimpi adalah hal yang tepat. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus meninggalkan Konoha tapi tidak sekarang.

Cerita menyenangkan bersama sahabatnya di masa kecil kembali terulang dibenaknya. Sekilas bertukar wajah mereka yang hancur, serta darah yang bercucuran membasahi rerumputan hijau. Membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat peraduan.

Beberapa butiran kecil kesedihan berangsur tumpah membasahi pipi. Disinalah Kurotsuchi sekarang duduk bersandar ditembok, tepat dibelakang seseorang yang kini menunjuknya"kau!!!"

Gadis itu mendongak. Menelisik pemuda bodoh yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan sangat inten. Sebenarnya Kurotsuchi tidak terlalu memperhatikan, hanya saja rambutnya yang aneh membuat sepasang maniknya harus mengenal sosok tersebut.

"kau shinobi yang kemarin-kan"teriak pemuda tersebut. Sebagian Badannya yang terselimuti gulungan putih membuktikan sibodoh itu juga terluka.

"hai tuan, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Tuan... Sebuah persimpangan muncul dipojok dahinya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyahuti pemuda itu. Namun...

"siapa yang kau panggil tuan, BODOH. Aku ini perempuan"

Tunggu

Badan pemuda itu agak terpental sedikit mendengarnya. Pikirannya menyeruak. Penglihatanya harus jujur. Dia sedikitpun tidak punya sisi kewanitaan

"bahkan dadamu rata"ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

"Rata?!! Kau menilai perempuan dari dada. Dasar mesum"kurotsuchi mengoceh sejadinya. Isak tangisnya tlah hilang berganti ekpresi marah

"buktikan"

Pipinya merona sesaat, sebelum aura gelap mengerikan mengelilingi tubuh konoichi Iwa tersebut"bodoh, dasar mesum" -Klentang- Sebuah tiang infus sukses membuat kepala pemuda itu agak membengkak.

"kenapa kau duduk dilantai, cepat pindah kekasur"ujar wanita tua dari balik pintu kamar rumah sakit

"nenek Tsunade"Kurotsuchi menyipitkan mata. Menatap seksamaa seseorang yang dipanggil"nenek" oleh pemuda mesum tersebut. Gadis itu segera pindah, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kurotsuchi sendiri bingung kenapa dia ada disini, dengan kata lain terjadi diluar kehendaknya

Tsunade menatap sendu konoichi yang sedang memungginya"apa yang sedang dilakukan ninja Iwagakure sampai harus melanggar perbatasan desa" Sungguh halus, tidak ada yang percaya bila nona Tsunade memiliki sisi baik dibalik ketegasannya yang berlebihan.

Kurotsuchi memilih bungkam, tidak ingin menjelaskan selak beluk misinya pada pemimpin desa Konoha. Justru ia lebih suka memerhatikan beberapa alat pengobatan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya

Hening... Tidak ada jawaban. Wanita parubaya itu memilih menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia sudah tau bila akan diacuhkan"kau tidak boleh keluar desa Konoha, sampai aku memberi izin"

Suara pekikan terdengar dari balik bibirnya. Kurotsuchi mengerinyitkan alis yang menandakan ia tak terima atas keputusan Hokage.

"Bukanya dia harus bertanggung jawab atas pohon yang kebaka-"tatapan tajam Tsunade mengharuskan pemuda itu menyelesaikan celotehnya.

"cepat tidur, biar kau bisa pulang"katanya ketus

.

.

.

Air hujan menderus deras membasahi semua benda dibawahnya. Ditemani gumpalan asap tebal keabu-abuan diatas langit. Menjadikan sore ini seperti malam yang mencekam. Mungkin hanya itu-lah yang dapat digambarkan dari Desa Konoha saat ini. Seluruh warga memilih menghentikan sejenak rutinitasnya dan segera memasuki selimut tebal yang terpajang di kasur lembut mereka.

Terkecuali gadis berparas kelaki-lakian tersebut.

Diujung lorong sana, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya diatas bangku kosong yang berjejer. Seorang putri tengan meringkuk. Menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Nampak air matanya sedang membanjiri pipi

Terkadang ia mendongak mendapati butiran air yang melekat di kaca jendela. Berharap bisa menyentuh hujan diluar sana. Itu adalah permintaan yang tidak mungkin terkabul. Pergi dari rumah sakit, yang benar saja. Tubuhnya pun masih sangat sakit untuk digerakan. Bahkan untul meninggalkan kamarnya ia berulang kali harus meringis karna rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia tahan

Masih terekam dengan jelas tentang kejadian dihari itu. Darah,luka dan memar. Disisi lain ada Cinta, persahabatan dan kesedihan.

Mereka mati karna salah mereka sendiri-bukan

Namun-mereka mati karna salah diriku

Mereka tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri-salah

Tapi-aku tak bisa melindungi mereka

Mereka anak buahku-tidak

Tetapi-Mereka sahabat kecilku

Rentetan syair tersebut terus berteriak didalam benaknya. Luka yang mendalam sepeninggalan sahabatnya akan terus ada. Tak dapat sembuh hanya dengan obat bius apalagi obat batuk ataupun yang lainya

"nangis lagi"

Gadis itu menoleh. Memerhatikan jaket kusam sedikit basah, Mungkin terkena air hujan. Lalu ia menggulirkan kembali manik kelamnya pada pemuda yang tersenyum padanya. Yap dia adalah si mesum yang kemarin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"mau teh"

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya. Menyodorkan gelas putih yang berisikan teh panas. Menawarkan kehangatan pada sosok berambut pendek tersebut. Kurotsuchi hanya diam, namun tanganya bergerak dan mengambil gelasnya.

"hanya menangis, bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah"

Kurotsuchi terdiam, ia terbungkam saat itu juga. Kenapa pemuda tersebut selalu mengganggu tangisnya. Siapa orang ini? Beraninya dia berkata demikiam. Apa yang ia tahu hingga bisa-bisanya menyekolahinya.

"... Nona pengecut" ejekan pemuda itu sedikit mengusik Kurotsuchi. Ia mendongak dan melihat pemuda tersebut sedang memajang wajah sok cool.

"sebenarnya siapa kau"sergah Kurotsuchi

"hanya seseorang yang ingin melestarikan pepohonan"gumamnya sambil menempatkan tubuhnya disamping konoichi Iwa tersebut

Ga nyambung

Aneh

Jawaban macam apa itu

"ini semua bukan urusanmu"Kurotsuchi berkata dengan nada ketus

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangkat bahunya"aku tahu dan semestinya aku mengabaikanmu, tapi sepertinya kau perlu dibantu"

Kurotsuchi mendengus sambil mengerinyitkan jidatnya"tidak terimakasih"katanya tak kalah ketus dari pada sebelumnya

"aku memang bukan pendengar yang baik, tetapi bila kau mau cerita akan kudengarkan"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap lembut Kurotsuchi, setelah ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya"mereka mati karna salahku"Pria itu menggeleng. Matanya menerawang cahaya hangat yang menembus kaca. Menandakan bahwa hujan telah usai

"apa maksudmu?"Kurotsuchi terlihat kesal dengan respon pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mulai angkat bicara"mereka mati karena ingin melindungimu" ia bersuara sangat lembut seolah kurotsuchi adalah anak kucing yang ditinggal induknya. Kurotsuchi berusaha menahan isakannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya. Pipinya yang tadi kering kembali dibanjiri oleh air tangisnya

Pemuda itu menyenderkan badannya. "kau bisa menganggapku sebagai pohonmu"tambah pemuda itu seraya mengusap punggung konoichi Iwa tersebut

"Pohon!?" tanyanya penasaran. Apa maksudnya, teori yang dipelajarinya seakan tak ada untungnya dihadapan pria tersebut. Belajar diakademi menjadi tidak beguna. Sepatah kata yang tak dapat dicerna dan diuraikan oleh otaknya

"yap, pohon. Kau tau kan sifat pohon-" katanya terhenti setelah melihat jam. Sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu"umm sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan tim yang kubimbing, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi mengingat kau harus bertanggung jawab bukan" pemuda itu pamit, tanpa penjelasan tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Meninggalkan rasa penasararan didalam hati Kurotsuchi

"Nona apa kau baik-baik saja" Kurotsuchi terperangah sesaat, menoleh kesudut ruangan. Hingga kedua bola matanya menangkap jelas seorang perawat berambut pink sebahu, yang tengah merapikan meja.

.

.

.

"aku baik"balas dingin gadis itu

"ehmm-hey"

"ya...apa kau perlu bantuan"

"apa kau mengenal si pelestari pohon"

Perawat itu hanya diam, apa yang ku katakan. Pikir Kurotsuchi merutuki dirinya. Dan ada apa dengan ekspresi perawat tersebut saat itu. Sebuah duka nampak jelas di pupil cantiknya.

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa mengenalnya ?"Tanya perwat tersebut dengan bumbu keseriusan didalamnya. Kurotsuchi mengusap tengkuknya, berusa menghilangkan keadaan canggung didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ahh, aku pernah ditolongnya beberapa waktu lalu, dan baru saja mengoborol denganya. Sebutannya sebagai pelestari pohon membuatku penasaran"

Hening, perawat itu hanya mendelik kearahnya dalam diam. Canggung akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Melihat hal itu, seuntai seringaian misterius pun tersungging di bibir perawat cantik tersebut.

"Ta...Tapi itu juga jika anda mau menceritakannya sih"

"-aku mau menceritakannya" potong si perawat tersebut

Kurotsuchi terus menghujani perawat itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Walaupun tak terlalu detail Dari cerita perawat itu. Dirinya mulai mengenal pemuda mesum tersebut. Naruto Uzumaki sang pahlawan Konoha itulah yang ia ingat dari kisahnya. Pemuda itu juga pernah ditinggal sahabatnya. Dan-

"kenapa ia memanggil dirinya sebagai pelestari pohon" tanyanya yang semakin penasaran

"Ia mulai memanggil dirinya sebagai pelestari pohon disaat ia kehilangan orang tuanya dan kalau tidak salah, kedua orang tuanya mati dimana kau pingsan"

Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, menyimpan keterkejutan disana. Jadi tatapan sedih yang selalu ia lontarkan bukan untuku. Melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kurotsuchi mencegah perawat itu yang akan pergi"menagapa ia memintaku menanam pohon, bahkan Konohapun tidak memintanya"

"menanam pohon adalah sebuah kebaikan. Sepertinya kau harus senang bila ada orang yang menyuruhmu melakukan kebaikan"kata perawat itu yang terdengar seperti nasehat

.

.

.

Awan gelap nan tebal kembali menutup sinar matahari disiang ini. Perlahan air hujan menampakan pesona yang istimewa. Menciptakan sebuah melodi-melodi yang syahdu. Badan pemuda itu bergetar, memerlukan selembar selimut untuk memeluknya. Disanalah ia sekarang bersandar pada batang pohon terjebak diantara deru hujan yang semakin kencang.

"Hey si pelestari pohon"

Merasa aneh dengan yang ditangkap oleh alat pendengarannya, membuatnya yang hampir larut dalam mimpi harus kembali. Pemuda itu mengadah keatas, memerhatikan paras cantik gadis yang lagi menggenggam sebuah payung

Angin semakin berhembus kencang. Menghempaskan air hujan kearah wajahnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat. Namun akhirnya kembali melembut

"kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit"

Merasa direspon Kurotsuchi segera melontarkan senyuman andalannya"tentu, tapi sayangnya aku belum boleh pulang kedesaku. Yah... Terpaksa aku harus merawat pohon bersamamu"

"Duduk"

"yep!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk ceria

"tapi jangan nangis lagi. Aku tak mau mendengar kisahmu itu"Lanjut Naruto asal. Kurotsuchi menggembukan pipinya"hey"

"bercanda"

"apa maksud..."gadis itu menggantungkan ucapannya. Menutup mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto menoleh, untuk pertama kali ia dibuat penasaran oleh seorang perempuan.

"aku bisa menggapmu sebagai pohonku"

Tubuh gagah pemilik pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghadap sebelah kanan, menatap lekat-lekat dua buah bola mata hitam di depan nya dengan dingin. Hening beberapa detik, hingga tanpa disangka sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis tercetak oleh bibirnya, kemudian dengan senyum itu ia berbisik penuh kasih.

"oh itu. Intinya aku akan selalu melindungi mu, menyertai mu dalam keadaan apapun, dibawah gemuruhnya petir, dibawah derasnya hujan, dibawah teriknya matahari, dibawah selimut duka yang kadang menyelimuti mu, dibawah tawa gembira yang menghampiri hati mu, segenap hati melihat kepergian mu"Kurotsuchi mulai merasakan rona merah tengah menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Untaian kata yang begitu indah. Syair yang tersusun dengan rapi saat terdengar dikedua telinganya

"agak aneh bukan bila aku berusaha bersikap romantis, tapi yang aku katakan itu benar lho"

"terus"kata Kurotsuchi dengan nada meledek

Keduanya hanya diam untuk sekian detik. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Memandangi iris kelam dan saffire milik keduanya. Seakan mengagumi kecantikan yang dipancarkan kedua permata indah dihadapannya

"mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku"

Tak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan demi membalas perkataan Naruto selain lengkungan dari kedua sudut bibirnya dan sebuah anggukan pelan. Memang terkadang cinta tidak memerlukan sebuah kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun sekarang keduanya sudah terikat dengan suatu ikatan tak kasat mata.

Sejenak Naruto dan Kurotsuchi lupa akan rasa dingin yang sedang menjalari tubuh mereka. lupa akan pohon-pohon yang bergoyang seakan merayakan titik keberhasilan Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan cucu tsuchikage tersebut

Selesai

A/n : Horeee!!! akhirnya fict baruku beres juga. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, maksa dan ga nyambung. Maklum karna masih pemula, jadi keliatan banget ga bisanya. Aku hanya berharap kalian mau mengkritik ceritaku

ditunggu reviewnya... Makasih


End file.
